


B is for Blood

by Kateera



Series: A-Z Garcy Challenge [2]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Garcia Flynn is Important, Hurt/Comfort, Rescue, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 08:59:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15969047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kateera/pseuds/Kateera
Summary: Garcia has accepted that he will die by the hands of a Rittenhouse torturer but a well-timed rescue throws his heroic plans out the window.





	B is for Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, someone come and see if I've been possessed because 2 snippets in 1 day is like, a record.
> 
> Check me out on [tumblr](http://kateera.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/kateera_)

Blood dripped down his face and onto the concrete, forming a pool next to where he knelt. A thick knotted rope held him up by his arms and a large burly man circled him, pushing at his sides with a wooden bat. He shoved him towards the ground until Garcia's shoulders screamed from the agony of being stretched past their limit.

“Where are they?” The man asked, taking a swing at Garcia’s stomach.

He grunted in pain as the bat thudded into the soft tissue of his abdomen but kept his mouth closed. He could buy them time, let Rufus get them into the Lifeboat and to safety.

_It doesn’t matter what happens to me, just let Lucy be safe._

“Don’t you get it?” The man let the bat dangle in front of him. “If you don’t start talking, you’re going to wish you were dead. My boss isn’t too happy with you and she’s more likely to start cutting things off.”

Garcia didn’t move. He stared down at the pool of blood and concentrated on watching the droplets splash against the floor. The bat swung up again but before it connected with whatever random body part the man could find, a gunshot rang through the room and the man fell on his face.

_What the hell?_

Shaking his head, Garcia looked up to see Lucy and Wyatt racing across the dark warehouse. He tried to stand but he couldn’t use his arms to lift himself off the floor and he collapsed back onto his knees with a groan.

“Don’t move,” Lucy said, sliding up next to him and pulling out a knife. “I’m going to cut you loose.”

He nodded, in too much pain to argue about how they shouldn’t have come back for him.

She cursed as she cut through the ropes, sawing at them with her small pocket knife. Wyatt prowled around the warehouse, looking for any evidence left behind.

“They took everything with them,” Garcia said before spitting out a mouthful of blood. “Emma isn’t taking any chances.”

“If he weren’t already dead, I’d kill that man myself,” Lucy muttered as she sliced through the blood-soaked knots around Garcia’s wrists.

He grinned at Lucy’s fierce words. A few seconds later, the rope gave way and his arms fell as he tumbled to the ground.

“Shit, shit, are you okay?” Lucy pushed him over and stared down at him, her face scrunched in worry.

“No,” he groaned. “I’ve been hit with a baseball bat about fifty times.”

His arms felt like lead weights against his body but he knew he had to get to his feet and start moving. There was no telling when Emma and her goons would reappear to join his torture-sitter.

“Can you walk?” Wyatt asked as he met them in the middle of the room.

“I can certainly try,” Garcia snarked, rolling to his knees and taking a deep breath.

Lucy frowned and reached down to help. “Slowly now, I got you.”

Between Lucy’s careful guidance and a fair amount of stubborn pride, Garcia stumbled to his feet. A small moan escaped at the pain in his knees and stomach but he nodded to Wyatt and they walked out of the warehouse.

The Lifeboat was too far away for Garcia to make it on foot so Wyatt ran ahead and hotwired a car from up the street. Flopping into the backseat and trying not to think of what could possibly have made so many stains on the fabric, Garcia closed his eyes and concentrated on taking deep breaths.

“I just need a little room,” Lucy said as she slid in from the other side of the car, lifting his head and setting it on her lap. “You good?”

“I’ll be better once we’re back where the morphine is.” He wanted to slide closer to her, wrap his arms around her waist and hold her tight.

He’d resigned himself to death and his rescue was playing havoc on his emotional state. Lucy seemed to sense his mood because she ran her hands through his hair and hummed something slow and soft under her breath.

“Hold on,” Wyatt said as he pulled into the street. “It might get bumpy.”

Lucy steadied Garcia with a hand to his shoulder and he couldn’t stop the shiver at her light touch.

“Sorry, did I hurt you?” Lucy asked, jerking her hand back.

“No, no, you didn't hurt me,” Garcia said, shifting slightly so he could look up at her. “I just, you should have left without me.”

Wyatt snorted. “I don’t think so. You’re my backup and Lucy would have gutted me in my sleep if I’d even suggested it.”

Lucy nodded. “Damn right I would have.” she looked down and pressed her palm to Garcia’s cheek. “Don’t you think for one minute that I’d ever leave you to die at the hands of Rittenhouse or anyone else.”

Garcia swallowed hard and closed his eyes but the tears were already forming. Lucy didn’t say anything, just leaned over and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“You’re important to me, I promise.”

The car sped through the streets, Wyatt weaving a pattern of chaos through the other vehicles on the road. Lucy hummed her song and stroked Garcia’s hair while he quietly wept in her lap. Tears and blood soaked into her skirt but she didn’t complain, only held him tighter as Garcia drifted into unconsciousness.


End file.
